<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's In My Quarters by lazypadawan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581547">She's In My Quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan'>lazypadawan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Canon Compliant, canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that conversation between Kylo Ren and Rey in his quarters (TROS) was a little steamier than what was in the movie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's In My Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey, wherever you are, you are hard to find.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there in the strange all-white chamber, suddenly appearing like an apparition of evil.The damned Force bond had opened again while Rey was in the middle of retrieving Chewie’s belongings and the dagger she needed.Will Kylo Ren ever leave her alone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re hard to get rid of,” Rey retorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I pushed you in the desert because I needed to see you.I needed you to see who you are.I know the rest of your story, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey turned and ignited her lightsaber, its blue blade humming.“You’re lying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never lied to you,” Kylo Ren said, infuriatingly remaining in that damned helmet.“Your parents were no one…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t,” Rey insisted, using her lightsaber as a weapon not to ward off the Supreme Leader but memories and emotions she had forced away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember more than you say.I’ve been in your head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want this!”Rey spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Search your memories,” Kylo implored. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But to Rey’s shock, those memories weren’t of her long-dead parents.No, it was something else more recent and much more disturbing.Her face turned red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo Ren’s mocking laugh was mechanical from the voice box in his helmet.“Look at yourself, dressed up all in virginal white, looking so pure.Your hair done up like a young girl.If only they knew the real you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey swung her lightsaber at Kylo Ren.But it was no use against his words or the memories they triggered.He blocked her reckless blows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I and I alone know the real Rey,” he taunted.“The real woman with her hair down to her shoulders,” Kylo said, starting to step toward her.“The hair I pulled many times.”He held out a clenched fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey cursed the warm throbbing within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you doing with that fertility necklace I seized off of you?Thinking of babies even though we haven’t even kissed?”he asked with amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you’re thinking,” Rey said, “we’re not doing that now.”She pointed the tip of her lightsaber toward him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m busy with your Resistance friends on this ice cube planet anyway.But you kill me and there will be no one who can fulfill you like I can,” Kylo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey gritted her teeth.She knew he was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their first rendezvous had been in the Force bond just as they were now.It was months after Crait and in the heat of another argument, she’d grown exasperated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just get this overwith, Supreme Leader!Let’s just clear the air and maybe we’ll leave each other alone!”she’d shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d shaken his head with a sad smile.“We’re bound in the Force.We’re more than married.It won’t turn out the way you hope because we’ll never stay away from one another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’ll never know what madness overtook her in that moment but she’d said, “WE don’t have to act like we love each other.No kissing, no tenderness.Just getting whatever it is released.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perplexed, he’d stepped closer to her.“Lust isn’t very Jedi-like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Consider it my wifely duty then.”Taking a deep breath, she’d quickly discarded her clothing.She lay on her bunk, bracing herself on the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to do something,” she’d heard him say awkwardly, “to stimulate myself and you.I can’t just rut you like a shaak.”How the mighty Kylo Ren blushed at seeing her nakedness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Use your imagination then,” she’d said, feeling feverish and sensitive all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d sharply inhaled and bit out a curse as he strode toward her.The Kylo Ren who needed to be in control returned, his expression showing he was going to dominate this encounter.She remembered how he’d breathed so heavily as he removed his clothing without breaking eye contact with her.She recalled his touch on her skin and his breath hot in her ear as he muttered the filthiest things she’d ever heard in her life and she was hardly a sheltered planetary princess.He’d taken her hand and placed it on his bare manhood, stroking it until he groaned incoherently.She’d recalled their rough and passionate joining on her bunk then against the back wall of her cramped quarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember it too,” Kylo gloated, bringing Rey foggily to the present.“You were shattered completely when I was through with you that time.You were falling to the floor in tears.Don’t feel ashamed,” he added softly.“Not for that time or any of the other times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!”Rey shouted, swinging her lightsaber wildly at the pedestal holding the distorted helmet of Darth Vader.The pedestal shattered and the helmet fell to the floor.“You know why too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo Ren shook his head.“You know why the Emperor’s always wanted you dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because of what we’d been doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll come tell you,” Kylo Ren said before the bond was broken and he vanished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Supreme Leader felt his bond with Rey break, leaving him feeling cold and alone on Kijimi even though his men were right next to him.No matter, she will be his again soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in my quarters.Lock down the ship,” Kylo Ren ordered.He hurried toward his shuttle, grateful that his tunic obscured his arousal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>